


the summit

by kryptonianfool



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianfool/pseuds/kryptonianfool
Summary: Zelda Spellman and Marie LaFleur are attending a summit featuring the whole coven.They can't take their eyes off each other.And this conference is taking way too long.
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	the summit

**Author's Note:**

> here we go again! couldn't resist and had to write another Zarie piece, which got way longer that i had originally planned. also this is almost entirely smut with very little plot.

Zelda kept flexing her fingers nervously. She was very annoyed by the situation, to say the least. They were currently two hours into a summit of the whole coven and she already knew that this conference would prove itself to be lengthy. The old coven plus the newly joined wayward witches were in a deep discussion regarding their future plans. For the time being, it seemed that the situation in hell was finally under control (at least for now – Zelda hoped that it would stay that way). Thankfully, the Pagans seemed to be a thing of the past but the fact remained that Blackwood was still on the loose, doing Satan knows what. With their coven diminished and weakened, it was mandatory for Zelda as the High Priestess of the newly founded Order of Hecate to summon the witches, so that they could assess the situation and plan ahead. But the union between the old coven and the wayward witches was still new and so they were having quite the hard time to get on the same page.

Currently, Gryla was shouting at Pesta about something minor. Zelda wasn't even listening much. Not only because she didn't care for their rather unimportant dispute, but also because she was distracted by a certain voodoo priestess who was seated right in front of her at the heavy wooden table.

Involuntarily, her eyes wandered to the priestess‘ lips, which were darkened by purple lipstick. It wasn't long ago that she had felt those soft lips pressed against hers. She thought back to their first kiss on that fateful evening, her hand on her cheek, the tip of her tongue grazing Marie's lower lips, causing the voodoo priestess to open her mouth willingly. Zelda felt a shudder running down her back at the memory. Their kisses had grown heated quickly, but her thirst hadn't exactly been quenched on that night. Instead, at some point they had decided to excuse themselves to their own separate rooms. Zelda remembered how she had still felt heady from their shared kisses, the clear evidence of her arousal visible on the fabric of her panties had when she had taken them off to put on her nightgown afterwards. Unable to fall asleep, she had to take matters into her own hands that night.

The days after that were quite stressful and they never found themselves alone for long, which only left them time for a couple more rushed kisses, who grew more desperate each time. Zelda cursed her decision to abstain on that night of their first kiss.

The High Priestess snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at Marie, noticing how she kept glancing at her from beneath her lashes. When she realized that Zelda had caught her, she gave her a small apologetic smile, revealing perfect teeth.

Satan, the effect this woman had on her should be illegal. Zelda felt her skin tingling and she had the sudden urge to get her hands on the voodoo priestess. Which, of course, wasn't possible with their current seating arrangement. So Zelda just kept stealing glances. Taking in Marie's side profile when she turned her head to look at Pesta and Gryla who still were in a deep discussion. She let her eyes wander over her throat, down to the prominent necklace laying against her chest. Oh, how she wanted to latch onto that chest, kissing down, down, down, until she reached her breasts, closing her lips around a stiff nipple. Zelda shook her head, waking herself up from her day dream. She should be more careful.

No one knew of them yet. It wasn't like there was much to tell, anyway. Yes, they had kissed. And since then, they couldn't stop. Zelda wasn't quite sure what it was between them. But she knew she had felt this special kind of pull towards Marie ever since she had met her. Everything about her was fascinating to her. She was completely unable to resist this pull and soon she found herself thinking about her every free minute. Even when she was supposed to keep her mind on other things, for example this summit, she kept getting distracted by the voodoo priestess.

Marie was very attractive. Her symmetrical face, her expressive eyes, the rich tone of her skin. She surely was very easy on the eyes, objectively one of the most beautiful witches she had ever seen. But even though her beauty was undeniable, it wasn't her only attribute. She was also so very kind, open and unbiased. Even though Zelda had not been the most welcoming when Marie had visited the coven a couple weeks ago, the voodoo priestess didn't hold a grudge against her. Instead, she had caught her off guard with her friendliness and her lovely smile. Zelda had been enchanted from this very first moment.

Though, right now, she was mainly feeling frustrated. Annoyed that she couldn't touch Marie, that she couldn't smell her, couldn't taste her. This needed to change.

Zelda cleared her throat, effectively silencing Gryla and Pesta, who were still caught up in whatever they were discussing.

“I am sorry to interrupt, but I believe a quick break would clear things up for you in the matter you are discussing. We will delay the continuation of this conference for 20 minutes.”

Everyone at the table nodded approvingly. A break did indeed sound like a good idea. Zelda rose and pushed her chair to the table. Before she left, she shot Marie an pointed glance, subtly raising an eyebrow. Understanding flashed in her brown eyes.

Zelda turned around and picked up her pace, practically speedwalking to her office. She opened the door and entered her room swiftly, hoping that Marie did get the hint earlier. Relief flooded through her when she heard a faint knock against the wooden door after a couple seconds.

The readhead opened the door, making sure it was actually the voodoo priestess on the other side, gesturing for her to join her inside the room. She hastily closed the door behind her after making sure no one had witnessed her entering. Setting up a quick seal over the door, she finally turned around to face Marie. The other women had already been waiting for her to finish her spell and before she could say anything to her, Zelda felt herself being pressed against the massive door. Marie's warm body pressed against her front and she instantly found her lips, kissing her hungrily. Zelda gasped into the kiss, and every nerve of her body screamed in relief at the attention she was suddenly receiving. Her hands curled around Marie's biceps to ground herself and she appreciated how she could feel the muscles moving beneath her skin. 

Her senses were overwhelmed by Marie, Marie, Marie. Everything was her, she was wrapped up in her embrace, she could smell her sweet scent in her nose, her unique taste on her tongue. Marie had entered her mouth, her tongue sliding against her own and Zelda moaned into the kiss, while the other woman hummed in response. Her hand had wandered up the front of Zelda's black blouse until it reached one of her plump breasts. Marie cupped it with her hand, squeezing lightly. Zelda felt herself getting wetter every second now. She desperately fought against the urge to jerk her hips forward, feeling herself already craving more. But they had never come this far before, and they certainly wouldn't do _that_ on a 20 minute break during a conference.

So she just kissed Marie back with fervor, leaning into the other woman, appreciating how she kept on fondling her through the thin fabric of her blouse. Marie suddenly dipped her head, her lips traveling down the side of her throat.

“Oh Zelda, your mere presence has made my blood boil. Can you imagine how _difficile_ it was, holding myself back the whole time?” She nibbled at the sensitive skin of her neck and Zelda shuddered noticeably. “You are so tempting, ma chérie.” Marie's thick accent washed over her. Zelda loved hearing her talk, especially when she was telling her things like that, her words going straight between her legs. She faintly registered Marie sucking on her skin lightly and arched further against her. “If I'm being honest, I was very close to taking you right there, in front of the whole coven.”

This time, she couldn't help but buck into Marie. The voodoo priestess quickly inserted one of her legs between hers, her thigh pressing firmly against her center. Zelda rutted against it, desperate for some friction.

But they didn't have time for this. With a deep groan, she forced herself to stop, pushing Marie away.

“I'm sorry, Marie, but we can't. There's no time. Unfortunately.” Her voice came out hoarse, the regret obvious. Zelda looked over at a clock. “By Satan, we only have four more minutes.”

Both women scrambled over to a mirror, trying to salvage what was left of their make-up, their hands running over their clothes, trying to re-establish a proper appearance.

Zelda was still feeling incredibly turned on. She looked over at Marie and the look that she gave her verified her suspicion that their little session had left her feeling very aroused as well.

“Will you sit beside me at the table? I don't know if it's a good idea, but I want you close.” Marie just nodded, letting her eyes wander freely over her body. Zelda shuddered under her scrutiny.

They gave each other one last longing look, before Marie left the office first, Zelda following her a couple seconds later to not raise any unnecessary suspicions.

When Zelda returned to the table she felt like all eye were fixed on her. But when she looked around, every witch was focused on anything but her. Very fortunate for her. Not that she was ashamed of Marie, or for having a healthy sex drive, but nontheless, she had a certain kind of status as the High Priestess of the coven. And quite frankly, it was no one elses business except her’s and Marie‘s.

She saw the woman in question standing close to the witch who had been sitting next to her prior to the break, whispering to her. The other witch nodded sharply and went around the table to sit down at Marie‘s old spot. Marie turned, looking back at Zelda, who raised an eyebrow while she walked over to the desk, sitting down in her chair. Marie sat down next to her and leaned close to her.

“I told her I had to tell you some important information and that I needed the seat next to you to update you on the matter.“ she told her in a low voice.

“Good thinking, Marie.“ Zelda whispered back, repressing a happy grin that was threatening to spread out over her face. Why was she suddenly feeling like a school girl?

Marie smiled conspirously.

All witches were seated by now and so the conference resumed. Pesta and Gryla came to some sort of a compromise after a while and so they could finally move on to the next topic. For the next hours, they discussed the protection of the coven, making plans to establish new protection spells who would hopefully be strong enough to spare them from any kind of new terror. The witches discussed which spells would be eligible for the protection, but everyone had their own preference, convinced their option would be the most advantageous. Zelda was listening intently while another witch explained why invisibility spells were the best way to protect the coven, when she suddenly felt a warm hand on her thigh. The redhead nearly flinched (good thing she didn‘t, as it would have made her the center of attention) but she realized quickly whose hand it was. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a barely noticeable grin on Marie‘s lips, who didn‘t give any impression that she was currently touching Zelda under the table. Zelda kept still, wondering what Marie‘s plans were. She felt a buzzing running through her veins, suddenly being very excited again, her thoughts wandering back to the things they had done during their break.

Marie softly caressed her thigh through the fabric of her skirt. The redhead felt goosebumps breaking out on her skin and was glad that she was wearing a long sleeved blouse.

She had to suppress a gasp when she felt Marie‘s hands moving down on her thigh, playing with the hem of her skirt. Slowly, she was bunching it up, her hand inching closer and closer to the apex of her thighs. Zelda felt herself growing hot, trying to lift her hips a little, so Marie could get closer to where she needed her the most.

They were sitting in midst of the whole coven, but somehow, Zelda felt no shame. She could be sneaky and apparently, so could Marie. Nothing wrong with a little teasing. This would surely spice up the conference a little bit.

Zelda brought her own hand under the table, laying it on top of Marie‘s, stroking her thumb across the skin. Marie turned her palm upwards and Zelda laced their fingers together. A sudden onslaught of intimacy washed over her when Marie squeezed her hand under the table, holding her hand tightly. Zelda felt a warmth pooling in her stomach and at that realization, fear crept up inside of her because she definetly wasn‘t just feeling lust in this moment… there was something different, too. Something she hadn‘t allowed herself to feel in such a long time, thinking she was already too old for such things.

They held hand‘s for a few moments and it was getting hard for Zelda to not look at Marie. Marie’s hand in her’s. It felt really nice.

But also, she was still turned on and quite bored by the discussions at the round table.

She let go of Marie‘s hand, cautiously bunching her skirt up a little more, making sure she moved as little as possible in her seat so the other witches wouldn‘t notice. She then grabbed Marie‘s hand again, placing it firmly on her upper thigh.

Zelda turned her head slightly, looking at Marie, who kept her face trained on the other witches, following their conversation as if nothing was happening. Zelda took a moment to appreciate Marie’s side profile again. She was a truly beautiful woman. And she had - oh - such talented fingers. And she needed these fingers _right now_. Marie had thankfully gotten the hint, her fingers beginning to travel higher on her leg. The higher she got, the more Zelda‘s impatience grew. Her skin tingled and she felt herself growing wetter each second. 

This was thrilling. It brought her back to her years at the academy, fumbling with her school friends under the table, hopping that their teacher (or their classmates) wouldn‘t notice. Which truly was half of the fun.

Marie was already so close to where she needed her most. But she froze, tilting her head a little, looking at Zelda, silently asking if it was alright to proceed. Zelda nodded her head, barely noticeable, but Marie got the message.

Marie brushed over her center with her fingertips. The voodoo priestess noticed just how wet Zelda had gotten from her teasing, causing her to practically drip through her panties. Marie easily found Zelda‘s hardened clit, stroking over it in a quick motion and the redhead hip‘s twitched, desperately pressing forward to increase the pressure. Marie drew in a breath at Zelda‘s reaction, impressed by just how far gone the other woman seemed. She brushed against her cunt for a second time, making sure to increase the pressure and this time, Zelda‘s let out a full blown whimper, surprising both herself and Marie. As the readhead realized that a noise was leaving her mouth, she tried to stifle it, the whimper turning in some kind of strangled moan and, naturally, she tried to cover it up by coughing excessively. Suddenly, everyone in the room looked at her. Marie quickly retracted her hand and in spite of the current situation Zelda instantly missed it. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

“I- eh… I‘m not feeling quite well, I am afraid.“

Gryla looked at her with worry.

“High Priestess, we could postpone this discussion and meet up again tomorrow if you need some rest?“ Approving murmurs could be heard around the table. Zelda‘s face remained stoic. Of course she wasn‘t sick but just incredibly turned on. It would be very egoistical to postpone this meeting just because she really needed Marie‘s fingers inside her wet…

“Yes, this seems like a proper course of action.“ Zelda nodded her head. „ We should all get some rest and meet up tomorrow at the same time with renewed energy.“

Everyone nodded their agreement and the witches began to get up. Zelda was in a hurry, in dire need of privacy so she could ravish the voodoo priestess thoroughly. But, to her annoyance, an older witch blocked her path.

“What is it?” Zelda snapped at her. She didn't have time for this, she needed to get to her office as quickly as possible.

“Oh, I know you are in a hurry to get some rest, but I just wanted to tell you that you seem to have some kind of rash on your neck. Maybe an allergic reaction? If you want, I have experience with skin irritations and could offer you a lotion-”

Zelda's eyes went wide. Without even looking, she knew what the cause of that 'rash' was. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed how Marie, who had just gotten up from the table, froze in her steps. Zelda felt her face getting hot, no doubt because she was blushing furiously. Good thing was that the old with didn't seem to catch on, apparently convinced that her rash had something to do with her not feeling well.

“Y-, yes, it's an allergic reaction. It happens from time to time and there is absolutely no need for concern. But thank you for proposing your help.”

The older witch smiled. “Ah no worry, dearie, anytime!”

“If you would excuse me.” She really didn't want to continue this conversation.

“Yes, of course! Until tomorrow, High Priestess.”

Zelda practically ran to her office. She was painfully aroused, annoyed that the old hag had held her up like this. She entered the room, walking over to the full length mirror, checking herself out. There it was. Right under her jawline, she sported a deep red hickey. She wondered why she hadn't realized this earlier.

She shook her head, a wicked smile playing on her lips.

She certainly wouldn‘t wait this night.

A few seconds later, Zelda heard the knock. Then, the door was opened slowly as Marie squeezed herself inside the room. She closed the door and locked it with a quick spell, walking over to Zelda, her hand's raised up in front of her.

“Look, chérie, I am so sorry, I did not know that I had left a mark as it was on the side of your neck I couldn't see from my seat at the table-”

Marie was abruptly cut off by Zelda's lips on hers. She made a surprised noise, having assumed that Zelda would be angry witch her because she hadn't been more careful earlier, resulting in the rather prominent love bite at her neck. But instead of being scolded, she found herself stumbling backwards until the back of her knees hit the sofa of the High Priestess' office. Marie lost her footing with the way Zelda kept pressing against her insistingly and landed on the cushions of the couch. Zelda climbed on top of her without loosing the connection to her lips. The red headed woman's lips were devouring hers and Marie was beginning to feel lightheaded because of all the oxygen she was missing. Zelda was keeping her in place, a hand cradling her jaw. Marie felt Zelda's tongue demanding entrance and she happily granted it to her. A gasp left her mouth when Zelda's tongue touched hers, an electric feeling spreading throughout her body, making her shiver. Marie opened her mouth wider, taking all that Zelda had to give.

Suddenly, the kiss broke. Marie slowly opened her eyes, which had fallen shut somewhere during their heated kissing. She blinked a few times, watching the woman sitting in her lip. Zelda's lips were swollen, her lipstick ruined. The soft waves of her light red hair framed her face, which was darkened by a blush. Her chest was rising and falling heavily, but Marie was in a similar condition.

“You have been a naughty girl, Marie.”

Marie felt her own face growing hot at Zelda's words.

“I am sorry if I embarrassed you.”

“Oh, it was a little embarrassing, but I've lived through worse.” Zelda was leaning back a little, looking at the other woman, smirking.

“But I should tell you that the whole situation has left me feeling quite aroused.” She pursed her lips, while her fingertips fluttered over Marie's neck and then, the exposed part of her chest.

“First you threw me all these glances – you know which ones - then you worked me up during our break. You even left evidence, for everyone to see. You marked me, the High Priestess. And then you touched me in front of the whole coven.” She leaned in close, her lips mere centimeters away from hers.

“You are playing with fire, Marie.”

Marie remained silent because she didn't really trust her voice right now. She hadn't seen Zelda behave like this before. And, to be completely honest, it was doing things to her.

“Do you have any idea how wet I am right now?”

Marie gulped. Zelda laughed throatily. She quickly snatched one of Marie's hands and guided it down between her legs, past her skirt until she pressed her hand against her center. The voodoo priestess eyes went wide and she let out a gasp when she discovered that Zelda had indeed told the truth. The woman was completely soaked.

Zelda gave her a wicked grin, bringing the hand back from under her skirt, but not letting her escape for now. Instead, she dipped her head without breaking eye contact, taking Marie's index finger into her mouth. Soft lips closed around it and the dark haired woman could feel the other woman's tongue curling around her finger. Marie was captivated by the red headed witch on her lap, the ministrations of her tongue practically setting her aflame. Her hips bucked upwards on their own accord and then, suddenly, Zelda was gone. She stood a good few steps away, watching her. Marie was completely out of breath already, missing the warmth of the other body on top of hers.

“ _Ma chérie_.”, she groaned, wanting her, no, _needing her_ to come back.

Zelda kept her eyes trained on Marie while her hands wandered to the buttons at the front of her blouse. Marie's eyes widened as she realized what she was about to do. One by one, she unbuttoned the blouse, proceeding to strip it off her shoulders, letting it fall on the floor unceremoniously. Her undershirt was following quickly, as did her skirt, joining the abandoned blouse. Soon, she was standing in front of her in just her bra, panties and stockings. Marie's fingers began tingling. She wanted nothing more than to run her fingers over the creamy pale skin of the other woman, to feel its softness under her fingertips.

And then, without warning, Zelda was in her lap again.

She squirmed on top of her, her nearly naked body rubbing against Marie's front. Marie let her eyes wander across the exposed skin of the other woman. She noticed Zelda's breasts pressing against her own and she wished that she was as naked as the redhead right now. The redhead's knees were placed next to her thighs and Marie wanted to grab her, wanted to feel the supple skin under her fingers. The witch was currently grinding in her lap and Marie thrusted upwards, craving for any kind of friction, no matter how small.

Zelda clung to her, her arms thrown around her neck, her mouth next to her ear.

“Do you want to come home with me?” she panted.

Marie hummed in agreement at the proposal.

“ _Oui, ma chérie. Oui._ ”

Zelda grinned to herself, anticipation swirling through her. Finally! They had been holding back far too long for Zelda's taste for she usually wasn't one to deny herself this kind of pleasure. She mumbled the words and everything around them shifted. A moment later, they found themselves standing in the middle of Zelda's room back at the Spellman house, still tangled up in each other. The red headed witch mumbled another spell to ensure that the doors would not open as long as they were inside and, as an afterthought, added another quick spell. Marie looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

“ _Chérie?_ ”

Zelda blushed. Her last spell had been a noise canceling spell. Marie was a well versed witch, so of course she had instantly picked up on that.

“Don't forget what a tease you have been back at the summit. I am extremely worked up right now and I don't plan on holding back.”

Marie pursed her lips, letting her eyes travel up and down the other woman.

“ _Bien_. Because I don't plan on holding back either.” The voodoo priestess let her hand travel across Zelda's thigh, brushing dangerously close to her center. Zelda let out a staggered breath, not so subtly pushing her hips forward.

“Just touch me already, Marie. I have been waiting for you since our lips met for the first time.”

And Marie whimpered, her forehead pressing against Zelda's as tentiative fingers finally slipped to the underside of her panties, grazing over the soaked surface, gathering moisture on her fingertips. Zelda rutted forwards, welcoming the feeling. Just when she wanted to remind Marie to speed up her ministrations, the dark haired woman slipped her fingers under the band of her panties and into her underwear. Her fingers stroked through the fine hairs at the apex of her thighs until they made contact with her painfully hard clit. Zelda closed her eyes as pleasure flooded through her. Marie's touch was sinfully good and exactly what she craved right now. She let her fingers swirl around her clit skillfully, pressing down from time to time and the friction this motion created was pure bliss.

“You like that, _ma chérie_?”

“Yes. Don't you dare stop right now.”

Marie brought her hand up, her slender fingers ghosting over the skin of her neck before she wrapped them around her throat, studying Zelda's reaction closely. She didn't use much pressure, but her grip was there and noticeable. Zelda's nerve endings were tingling. She gasped and pressed into Marie's hand, indicating that she was more than okay with this. Marie applied just a bit more pressure and Zelda gasped, her eyebrows furrowing and her hips jerking forwards.

“Inside.” she rasped and Marie was overwhelmed by the urgency in her voice, nearly moaning in response. She positioned her fingers at Zelda's opening, searching for her eyes to make sure it was okay and when she saw the sheer desire there, she slowly pushed forward.

Zelda was more than wet, so after no time, she was buried to the hilt inside of her. Marie's hand fell down to the other woman‘s waist, needing something to hold onto, something to ground herself. She had been with women in the past but the feeling of being inside of Zelda Spellman was incredible. She could feel her walls pulsating around her fingers, could even feel her magic spiking, engulfing her. Her magic was one of the things that had drawn Marie to her initially. And now, in this moment when they were more closer than they had ever been before, it really connected with her. It felt magnificent.

She noticed how Zelda was already growing impatient. Marie picked up on that and started a slow rhythm with her hand.

“Another.”

Oh, so it was like that, eh? Marie complied, adding another digit and the redhead let out a deep groan. Zelda felt herself being stretched in a truly delicious way. This was exactly what she had been waiting for since days. The patience had finally paid off.

There wasn't much finesse to their lovemaking. Zelda was impatient and so was Marie. She was filled with the needed to make the red headed woman come, her only goal wanting to see her fall apart on her fingers. Labored breathing filled the room, mixed with the occasional moan when Marie curled her fingers, hitting a particular sensitive spot inside of Zelda. The redhead movements were getting more sloppy, more desperate but Marie kept a steady rhythm. She already felt her getting close, so close.

“ _Tu es si belle_ , Zelda.” Marie was watching her in awe. Her thumb found Zelda's aching clit, applying a bit of pressure, which was apparently exactly the thing the other woman needed. Stars exploded behind Zelda's eyes as pleasure washed over her, her hips staggering. Marie had her eyes trained on the other woman, watching in fascination as she came undone. Her hand was bathed in Zelda's essence, gushing out of her, running down her arm. The redhead gripped her upper arms tightly, but Marie didn't mind, glad to provide the other woman some kind of anchor.

It was a powerful orgasm. Zelda slumped when she calmed down a little. A sudden rush of fatigue settled over her. She hadn't realized how desperately she had needed this.

“Thank you, darling.” She breathed, her forehead resting on Marie's shoulder. One of Marie's hand was still buried inside of Zelda, the other traveled upwards, gently cradling the back of her head, soothingly stroking through the red tresses of hair.

“What are you thanking me for? It is my pleasure, _ma chérie_.”

Zelda leaned back, looking at her mischievously.

“This was amazing.”

Marie chuckled, retracting her hand from withing the other woman. Zelda sighed at the loss, twitching slightly when she realized how sensitive she still was.

Zelda looked between them, noticing how she was practically naked whereas Marie was still wearing most of her clothes. She also noticed how flushed and hot the other woman was, her eyes slightly unfocused, pupils dilated with barely repressed lust. One piece following the other, Zelda began to slowly undress Marie, ironically feeling quite shy doing so. Marie stood still, letting Zelda's hands ghost over her. She stopped here and there to caress her, fondle her. After a while, Zelda got rid of her own undergarment as well, throwing them behind her in a careless fashion.

Both women looked at each other, mesmerized by finally seeing each other completely bared. Zelda let her eyes travel over Marie's body appreciatively. The urge to touch her was getting too strong to resist and when she looked into Marie's eyes, she noticed a similar urge in them.

They moved simultaneously, meeting each other in a tight embrace. Arms slung around each other, fingers stroking across damp skin, muscles rippling under it. Them let themselves fall on the soft sheets of the bed in Zelda's room, starting to explore the other's body with their mouths and teeth and hands. While being pressed together, Marie turned in Zelda's embrace and the redhead slid half on top of her, her hips positioned behind Marie's ass.

They fitted together quite nicely. Marie was pressing back against her and Zelda felt the heat returning to her center. She loved the feeling of the other woman's backside against her front, the warmth of her body and the suggestive movements her body made. Zelda wrapped her arms around Marie, embracing her from behind. Her hands wandered over the body in her arms until her hands fell onto her breasts, cupping them, squeezing lightly. The response was immediate, Marie arching into her palms, her nipples stiff and ready for attention. Zelda gladly offered it to them, taking a nipple and rolling it between her index and thumb, while Marie let out little noises of obvious approval. While one hand kept fondling her very receptive breast, the other hand traveled lower and lower, until she could feel coarse hairs and a very distinctive wetness.

“Satan, Marie!“ Zelda whispered into the other woman‘s ear. “Is all of this for me?“ She let her fingers wander through the hairs and her drenched folds, parting them.

“ _Oui, chérie, naturellement_ all of this is because of you, my dear Zelda Spellman.“ she answered in a low tone. Zelda shivered as her deep voice washed over her. Marie pressed back against her pelvis and Zelda answered with a light thrust.

“Then I guess I can‘t keep you waiting any longer, darling.“ Zelda‘s pink tongue darted out of her mouth, tracing the other‘s ear, accentuating her statement. Marie whimpered in her arms.

In a swift motion, Zelda‘s fingers dipped into the ample wetness of Marie‘s folds. Gathering moisture she promptly went to circling her clit, starting off with a rather bold rhythm. Marie gasped and her hips stuttered forward as she began to grind herself against the other witches hand. Zelda smiled against her shoulder, kissing the skin there lovingly.

Both women would have loved to drag this out longer, but Marie was so worked up already, and Zelda was relentless, and so it was over more quickly than either of them thought. Marie‘s eyes widened suddenly, her own hand flying down to Zelda‘s, clutching her by the wrist.

“ _Chérie_ , don‘t stop.“ Her fierce grip on her wrist provided an additional pressure on her clit and Marie let out a string of high pitched moans, which were absolute music in Zelda‘s ears. She was very glad about the noise canceling spells right now. Zelda didn‘t slow down, keeping her fingers on Marie‘s clit. She sensed that she was on the verge of overstimulating the other woman, but something was telling her to keep going. Her finger pads grazed Marie‘s fluttering opening and – she would later admit that it was somewhat accidental – her finger slipped inside of her. The voodoo priestess let out a surprised gasp when she felt herself being entered by Zelda‘s delicate fingers, quickly approaching another climax and she felt herself being filled. Moaning deeply, she fell over the edge, her walls practically milking the other‘s fingers.

Zelda looked at the other woman, feeling her twitch against her. She thought the whole scene was exquisite. Warmth washed over her and she was taken aback by how strong her feelings for Marie had become, how important she had become to her in such a short time. It frightened her. But seeing her like this, falling apart right next to her, quenched her fears at least a bit.

It would all be well. That was what she told herself. For the moment, she was simply glad to have found such an magnificent lover. She gently removed her fingers, pulling the other woman tightly against her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

“You are marvelous, Zelda.“ Marie whispered to her, an inflection in her voice that Zelda couldn‘t quite place.

“As are you. I am very glad that you are here with me. “ I kinda frightened her how much she actually meant that. But she didn‘t want to dwell on her dark thoughts and instead placed another kiss against her lover, closing her eyes, reveling in the feeling of being close to her.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed hahaha :D I'm honestly a bit self-conscious about this one because i dunno if it's any good. Life can be tough without a beta sometimes. 
> 
> have a nice day and thank you for reading! :)


End file.
